wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Thanks for the pictures. I tried to put one up but it didn't really work. Maybe you could fix it if you get a chance. Thanks. -Anne Stephan email Sorry for emailing, rather than leaving a message here, but I noticed it just as I was supposed to head off for a meeting and I had gmail up, and I didn't have time to log in here, etc. Anyway, I was afraid they would change it before I got back to do anything real with it, so I emailed you, and ... I printed it! (Which made me only a few minutes late to my meeting.) I scanned & uploaded this morning. The quality is for crap, and you can barely make out the "a," but it is there: Image:StephAn_Colbert_on_Factor.jpg. I mean, I'm not just crazy. :) I don't know why this cracks me up so much, but it seems like the kind of little dig that looks like an "accident," yet so obviously isn't (even if it is perhaps meant to be a joke). --thisniss 14:42, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I didn't put the image itself on the Bill O'Reilly (commentator) page, but I did note the spelling and put a link to the image in the factoids section. That page seems pretty image heavy already. I'm not exactly sure where to put the piccy, so if you have ideas, feel free to stick it anywhere you think it might fit. It was meant to be a present! --thisniss 19:51, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::I put it on the Talk:Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone page w/ the notes, and figured that if you, El Payo, or Esteban (who seem to be the folks who have worked on the page) wanted to use it, fine. If not, no biggie. --thisniss 21:27, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Bear in a Sub Go ahead and work on it officially, I wasnt planning on making it an exclusive project or anything! I just stumbled on the red link. Plus, your ideas are funnier than mine! --Esteban Colberto 18:21, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I added some more things to Bears in a Sub. Go ahead and add more, I think we can go for featured article on this one, it's hilarious IMO. --Esteban Colberto 15:55, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, and as if you both didn't already know: this is highlarious! --thisniss 19:51, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Shep I need to add some more to the page before it merits a pic, though this will do nicely. Ace-o-aces 04:24, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Steve Carell How do you get an article nominated to be "Featured?" RedManiac 02:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Random templates Are you refering to the NAMBLA template, because I couldn't figure out how to fix that one. Ace-o-aces 01:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, the thing with Iraqslogan was a mistake. But the NAMBLA template is messed. The random date is all messed up so I removed it. I couldn't figure how to get it to work. Ace-o-aces 05:01, 18 January 2007 (UTC) thanks Thanks Stossel's picture I can't get that picture of John Stossel (the one with the caption abot his 'stache) to get any bigger than it is, despite changing the px number. What's the problem. Ace-o-aces 10:08, 20 January 2007 (UTC)